Une rose par jour
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Jour après jour, qu'ils soient direct ou indirectes, originaux ou totalement banals, les moments où Drew lui offre des roses sont toujours empreints de la même volonté.
1. Par là que tout à commencé

**Coucou tout le monde! :D**  
Me revoici avec un petit recueil de one-shot sur le contestshipping! Faites-moi part de vos impressions, ce que vous avez aimer, moins aimer, etc...! Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et de conjugaison.  
Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais au grand Satoshi Tajiri!**  
**

** Titre : Une rose par jour.  
Pairing : Drew x Flora.  
Résumé : **_« Jour après jour, qu'ils soient direct ou indirectes, originaux ou totalement banals, les moments où Drew lui offre des roses sont toujours empreints de la même volonté. »_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Titre : **…Par-là que tout a commencé.  
**Rating : **K

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle s'entrainait sur cette plage. Comme la première fois. Elle. Son matériel. Son compagnon ailé. Et cela faisait un moment qu'il l'épiait. Lui. Accoudé à la barrière qui délimitée la route du sable. Un léger sourire aux lèvres.

**« - Tu l'observe toujours, à ce que je vois… » Constata gentiment une voix à côté de lui**

Le coordinateur aux yeux émeraude tourna la tête pour découvrir une jeune femme aux cheveux roses, vêtue d'une veste d'aventurier marron, qui venait de s'accouder à son tour sur la barre de fer. Il la considéra un instant puis ferma les yeux en reportant son attention sur sa rivale.

**« - Elle progresse plutôt bien. Même si parfois, il y a quelques soucis… » Répondit-il en réprimant un sourire amusé en voyant l'attaque du papillon rater sa cible rose**

La jeune femme sourit silencieusement et planta son menton dans sa paume gantée. Après avoir étudié la silhouette rouge, elle regarda le coordinateur.

**« - Tu ne vas pas la voir ? »**

Il contempla paisiblement l'horizon, avant de couper court à ses réflexions en baissant la tête.

**« - Non. Si je venais maintenant, je ne ferais que la gêner. » Admit-il**

Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur le papillon qui virevoltait gracieusement dans les airs avant de sourire silencieusement, une idée germant au même moment dans son esprit.

**« - Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller la voir pour lui donner ce que tu veux. Observe le ciel. Je suis sûre que tu trouveras un moyen de lui faire parvenir tes intentions. »**

Drew fronça les sourcils fit pivoter sa tête à droite.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »**

Soledad lui sourit sans pour autant lui répondre, puis s'en alla vers le bâtiment juste derrière eux. Il l'observa un instant avant détourner le regard pour le poser une énième fois sur la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns. Un sourire passa son visage lorsqu'il vit cette dernière réussir plusieurs fois le numéro qu'elle avait certainement l'intention de reproduire sur scène. Il leva ensuite ses deux orbes verts vers les nuages, l'air pensif. Comment regarder le ciel pouvait lui bien donner une idée ? Il soupira, irrité de ne pas comprendre le sens des phrases de son amie.

Le jeune homme à la veste mauve planta à nouveau ses prunelles verdâtres sur le disque rose qu'attrapait aisément sa rivale et qu'elle renvoyait à l'insecte coloré. Le freezbee fit plusieurs fois l'aller-retour dans les airs avant d'atterrir à quelques mètres d'eux. Il hoqueta en écarquillant les yeux avant de sourire, remerciant mentalement son amie de lui avoir donné pour seul indice, un paysage. La solution était là, sous ses yeux.

Drew jeta une œillade au sac posé contre une barre de fer et s'y baissa pour l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur y résidait tranquillement un disque rose. Identique à ceux de Flora. Il empoigna l'objet et le posa au sol avant de fouiller à nouveau dans son bagage. Il ouvrit la poche de devant pour en sortir un rouleau de scotch qu'il posa par terre. Le coordinateur passa une main derrière sa taille, et par un tour de passe-passe, se retrouva munit d'une rose rouge. Il examina tout son attirail qui gisait auprès des graviers et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Même si sa personnalité n'était pas du tout comme ça, il se dit qu'après tout, lui aussi pouvait avoir ses moments de timidité.

Le lover retourna le disque en plastique, plaça la rose dedans, pesta lourdement en tentant d'attraper le bout du ruban qui ne se décollait pas, tira dessus dans un bruit similaire à un essuie-glace, mordit au bord, en coupa une partie dans un bref geste et plaça ensuite l'adhésif sur la tige de la fleur. Il considéra ensuite son travail acharné et, ayant peur que son objet fétiche ne tombe pendant le trajet, prit à nouveau la bobine transparente et en sectionna un second morceau qu'il comprima au niveau du réceptacle florale. Il rangea son matériel, referma son sac et se releva, le freezbee en main.

Drew jeta ensuite un coup d'œil au-dessus de la barrière pour voir le papillon danser joyeusement autour de sa dresseuse. Il coula ensuite un regard vers son plan, doutant sincèrement de son bon fonctionnement, avant de serrer la mâchoire et de le lancer d'un coup sec en direction de la silhouette rouge et de l'insecte qui s'était stabiliser devant son visage.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns perdit son regard rieur en voyant son compagnon devenir sérieux, se retourner vivement pour projeter un long fil de soie et frapper l'objet en son centre, le faisant ainsi tomber platement sur le sable. Elle regarda fixement la chose circulaire couleur bonbon avant de la saisir doucement.

**« - Ce disque n'est pas à moi. Pourtant, c'est le même que les miens. Bizarre… Tu ne trouves pas, Charmillon ? » Demanda-t-elle**

Lépidoptère hocha la tête d'un petit cri avant de placer à côté d'elle dans un battement d'ailes. La coordinatrice vit une forme noir opaque, qui apparaissait en transparence. Elle fit pivoter le freezbee et découvrit avec étonnement qu'une rose rouge y été scotchée. Elle ôta le ruban adhésif, et saisit doucement la fleur entre ses doigts.

Ses deux orbes bleus la quittèrent un instant de vue pour se poser sur un dos mauve et des cheveux verts. Un deuxième rictus étira les lèvres de la jeune fille.

**« - Bah alors, tu es timide, Drew… ? » Chuchota-t-elle, amusée**

Le coordinateur pénétra dans le hall du centre, les mains dans les poches, sous le regard malicieux de Soledad, bras croisés, épaulée contre un mur, qui lui adressa un léger et fier rire.


	2. Autour d'un cacao

**Titre : **Autour d'un cacao.  
**Rating : **K

Une douce envie se manifesta dans l'esprit de la jeune fille lorsque ses deux orbes bleus s'arrêtèrent sur une machine à café devant laquelle, une personne âgée venait de s'en écarter. Elle se posta à son tour face à l'appareil, fouilla rapidement sa sacoche jaune à la recherche d'argent, inséra les pièces à l'intérieur de la fente et s'arrêta subitement sur le choix des boissons, le doigt en suspens. Que choisir ? Elle avait bien envie d'un café noir pour lui redonner de l'énergie, mais d'un autre côté, elle voulait également savourer un bon chocolat chaud.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, lui signalant qu'il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui voulait boire et qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse son choix au plus vite. Elle ferma un instant les yeux en réprimant un soupir irrité, et pressa le bouton du chocolat au lait.

**« - J'étais sûr que je te verrais ici, Flora. » Déclara une voix à quelques mètres de là**

Elle hoqueta en clignant des yeux et tourna la tête à sa droite. Un jeune homme aux cheveux verts et à la veste mauve était debout, les poignets dans le vide, accoudé à la table en fer qui servait de repos pour les pauses que s'accordaient les voyageurs. Elle le reconnu comme son rival, avant qu'un bruit strident ne lui rappelle ce qu'elle avait commandée. Elle saisit doucement son gobelet et rejoignit le coordinateur aux yeux émeraude, ignorant les exclamations silencieuses de la longue file qui s'était formée devant le distributeur.

**« - Salut, Drew. »**

La jeune fille de Clémenti-vile n'obtint aucune réponse de sa part et se plaça en face de lui. Elle but une petite gorgée et déposa son verre en plastique sur la table. Elle leva machinalement les yeux et vit qu'il tenait une rose, les yeux fermés, sentant silencieusement le parfum que dégageaient ses pétales rouges.

**« - J'ai appris que tu avais remporté un autre ruban. » Lâcha-t-il en posant naturellement la fleur en équilibre sur le gobelet de la jeune fille**

Un petit « oui » sortit de sa bouche tandis que cette dernière saisit doucement la rose dans un sourire.

**« - Le niveau est plutôt élevé, pour ce concours… » Remarqua-t-il en regardant les alentours avant de reporter son attention sur sa rivale, « D'autant plus que j'y participe également. » **

Un rictus se forma sur les lèvres de la fille de Norman, comprenant le sous-entendus qu'il venait de faire. Elle leva hautainement le menton et ferma les yeux.

**« - C'est ça Fait le malin. Mais tu verras : Quand j'aurais gagnée, tu seras bien obligé de reconnaitre que je suis aussi forte que toi. »**

Un léger sourire amusé passa sur le visage du coordinateur.

**« - Je le sais déjà, Flora. C'est bien pour cette raison que nous sommes rivaux, non ? »**

Un faible trouble s'installa une seconde dans l'esprit de la silhouette rouge avant qu'elle ne saisisse son gobelet et qu'elle n'avale une gorgée pour faire passer ses paroles. Quelque chose la dérangeait. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait qu'il avait reconnu ses compétences, ou le mot « rivaux » qui sonnait faux lorsqu'il était sorti de bouche.

Elle reposa son verre et soupira légèrement. Elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle pensait à cela alors que le concours débutait dans une heure et demie, et qu'il fallait qu'elle soit mentalement prête.

**« - Bon, j'y vais. Je dois me préparer, moi aussi. » Déclara-t-il en se décollant de la table**

Flora hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et sursauta lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle en soufflant un « Bonne chance ». Elle se retourna et sourit légèrement.

**« - A toi aussi. » Répondit-elle en posant ses yeux sur la rose**


	3. Énigme

**Titre : **Énigme.  
**Rating :**K

Un soupir las s'évapora enfin des lèvres de la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns lorsqu'elle s'allongea sur un carré d'herbe, les bras étendus d'une part et d'autre de son corps. Elle pouvait enfin souffler… ! Après de longues et interminables heures de marches à la recherche de la ville, la coordinatrice avait déposé ses compagnons de poche au centre et était partit faire un tour du côté du parc. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, profitant du vent qui venait de se lever. De petits pas ainsi que des rires d'enfants lui parvint doucement aux oreilles. Un sourire passa sur son visage, repensant soudainement à la petite fille qu'elle était à leurs âges et aux différentes bêtises qu'elle pouvait faire à ses parents.

D'autres pas crissèrent sur le gravier, plus grand, plus ferment, plus adulte. Une voix masculine la sortit de ses rêveries dans un gentil appel.

**« - Excusez-moi. Vous êtes bien Flora de Clémenti-ville ? »**

Elle se redressa vivement et ouvrit les paupières, dévoilant ses prunelles bleues aux deux orbes noirs qui la fixaient nerveusement.

**« - Oui, c'est bien moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

**« - J'ai quelque chose pour vous. Attendez un instant… » Déclara-t-il en fouillant dans sa sacoche**

L'homme en sortit un petit papier, qu'il tendit à la fille de Norman. Elle leva le bras pour le saisir dans un rapide remerciement et consulta l'écriture simple et claire qui y était inscrit.

**« C'est dans le creux d'un arbre que le trésor bourgeonne. »**

Elle fronça sérieusement les sourcils.

**« - Vous ne savez pas qui l'a envoyée ? » Demanda-t-elle en retournant la feuille et en constatant qu'elle n'était pas signée**

**« - Non. On m'a juste dit qu'il fallait que vous cherchiez ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus. »**

**« - Ce qu'il y a écrit dessus… ? » Répéta-t-elle baissant les yeux sur le papier, « Le trésor… ? »**

**« - Sans doute. Avec la lettre, il y a avait une note disant qu'il fallait chercher dans ce parc. »**

Elle réfléchit un instant et releva le menton vers lui.

**« - Vous êtes sûr que la personne qui vous a remis cette lettre n'a pas dit qui elle était ? »**

**« - Non. Vous savez, beaucoup de gens nous donnent ce qu'ils veulent transmettre. Je ne saurais vous dire comment cette personne était, ou à qui elle appartenait. Je suis désolé. »**

**« - Je vois. Ce n'est pas grave. Merci quand même. »**

Il se courba respectueusement, et s'en alla quelques mètres plus loin pour tendre une enveloppe à une mère assise sur un banc. Flora relis une fois de plus ce qu'il y avait écrit sur le papier. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Elle soupira lourdement en s'allongeant à nouveau et en mettant le bras sur ses yeux afin de cacher les rayons du soleil qui l'aveuglait. Elle devait se reposer, pas résoudre une pauvre énigme sortit de nulle part, et qui en plus de ça, n'avait même pas d'expéditeur !

La jeune fille pesta dans un soupir irrité avant de rouler sur le côté. Cette maudite phrase cognait de plus en plus dans sa tête. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa la feuille qui semblait vouloir s'échapper de sa poigne. Elle se dit qu'après tout, elle n'allait tout de même pas faire tous les arbres de ce parc, uniquement pour trouver ce « trésor » ! Et puis, si ça se trouve, c'était une farce, et elle gâcherait son temps à chercher pour rien. Un autre soupir s'enfuit de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle roula une seconde fois sur son flanc pour ensuite se redresser. Cependant, sa curiosité ne pouvait l'empêcher de découvrir ce que l'un des arbres cachait.

Alors la jeune fille se releva en époussetant les brindilles d'herbes de ses fesses et commença ses recherches. Elle se posta devant le végétal le plus proche et en fit le tour en l'examinant minutieusement. Rien. Elle se rendit alors dans un autre arbre. Rien. Elle en fit un troisième ainsi qu'un quatrième : Rien de rien.

Les enfants qui s'amusaient commençaient à la regarder bizarrement, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien fabriquer. Flora pesta, détestant être le centre d'attention et maudit par la même occasion, cet émetteur anonyme.

La coordinatrice s'arrêta devant un énième tronc, étant déjà lasse de fouiller et ne supportant pas qu'on la prenne pour une folle à faire le tour des arbres comme un petit chien. Elle vit un trou et y plongea sa main, espérant trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, mais lorsqu'elle retira sa main gantée, cette dernière se retrouva avec de la sève extrêmement collante. Elle grimaça avant de secouer son poignet dans le but d'ôter efficacement cette glu orange. Sans grand effet...

Elle se retourna ensuite pour remarquer que personne ne cherchait autour des arbres. Pourquoi n'y avait-il qu'elle qui est était mise au courant pour tenter de découvrir ce fameux trésor ? C'était bizarre…

Après s'être plaint en soupirant, Flora se posta devant un autre tronc et passa sa main dans le trou qui s'était formé à la base des racines. Elle frissonna en sentant quelque chose grimper lentement sur son bras et le ramena vers elle pour constater que ce n'était qu'un Chenipan. Elle se débarrassa de lui dans un geste sec, énervant ainsi l'insecte qui réagit au quart de tour. Il lui scella la main dans un solide et épais fil de soie avant de disparaitre derrière une souche. La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns râla ouvertement en tentant de retirer ce fardeau et, une fois libéré, se replongea dans son travail…

Elle arriva aux derniers arbres et constata que le creux de cet arbre était assez profond. Elle s'appuya contre l'arbre et rentra tout son bras à l'intérieur, cherchant à en atteindre le bas. La coordinatrice hoqueta lorsqu'elle effleura un bout d'elle-ne-sais-quoi et saisit difficilement l'objet.

Flora découvrit un rose aux pétales rouges, parsemés de semoule noir, avant d'en épousseter les graines de terres. Elle fouilla dans sa sacoche jaune et sourit doucement en relisant les mots sur le bout de papier, reconnaissant enfin son mystérieux expéditeur.

**« - Me faire chercher pendant tout ce temps pour m'offrir ça… » Souffla-t-elle, amusé en faisant lentement tourner la fleur entre ses doigts**

Elle se releva doucement et déclara, le sourire aux lèvres :

**« - Mais je dois avouer que tu as raison ; Cette rose… Moi aussi, je la considère comme un trésor… »**


	4. Défaite

**Titre :** Défaite.  
**Rating :** K

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était resté là, mais il se tenait toujours debout, coller à ce mur, la tête vers l'entrée des vestiaires, observant à l'aveuglette la silhouette rouge de sa rivale. Elle était assise, dos à lui. Il savait bien pourquoi elle ne bougeait pas d'ici. Elle avait perdu un concours et s'était précipité dans les vestiaires en fermant la porte à clé, demandant à ses amis de l'attendre dehors. Cependant, Drew connaissait une autre issue et en avait profité pour s'y introduire. Il l'avait entendue pleurer en pestant plusieurs mots incompréhensibles, rassurant au passage l'un de ses compagnons qui était sorti de sa sacoche jaune, et puis plus rien. Plus de larmes. Plus un son. Elle était visiblement entrée dans une longue phase de remise en question silencieuse sur son style, ses compétences, les bonnes attaques à adapter en fonction de la situation, enfin bref, tout. Et puis, lorsque ses réflexions semblaient s'emmêler, elle lâchait un soupir irrité en s'appuyant sur ses paumes, posé sur le bois du banc.

Mais le jeune homme aux cheveux verts ne fit rien, sachant d'avance qu'il se ferait gronder s'il sortait de sa cachette. Il savait que même si sa relation avec elle s'était apaisée, il aurait droit à des remarques déplacées. Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de ce dernier, s'imaginant déjà la jeune fille aux yeux bleus lui railler qu'il était là dans le seul but de vanter le prix qu'il venait de gagner, alors que c'était tout le contraire. Il voulait juste la réconforter.

Il ferma les yeux et se décolla du mur, se disant qu'il était temps de partir, avant de reculer prudemment. Son talon buta sur le bout de la porte qui s'était légèrement refermée et qui grinça, faisant sursauter sa rivale par la même occasion.

**« - Il y a quelqu'un ? » Demanda-t-elle en se retournant**

Le coordinateur pesta mentalement, les yeux fermés, la tête rentrée dans son cou, sentant qu'elle se levait pour s'approcher de la source du bruit. Il releva les yeux et se remit droit, prêt à affronter la colère de sa rivale. La moitié du corps ainsi que le visage de la jeune fille passa le coin du mur.

**« - Drew ! » S'exclama-t-elle, étonnée**

Il rencontra ses deux orbes bleus et en profita pour détailler le visage pâle de cette dernière. Il pouvait clairement voir qu'elle s'était essuyée les paupières malgré l'air paisible qu'elle voulait afficher.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais avoir fermée la porte… » Continua-t-elle en tournant la tête en direction de la sortie principale**

**« - Je suis simplement venu voir comment tu allais. »**

**« - Oh… Je dois sûrement avoir une tête bizarre, mais ne t'en fais pas. Je vais bien. Après tout, tu as mérité cette victoire. Et ton Pokémon aussi. » Répondit-elle en lui adressant un faux sourire réconfortant**

**« - Si le temps ne s'était pas écoulé à ce moment-là, c'est toi qui aurais gagnée. » Déclara-t-il, les paupières fermés**

**« - Sans doute… »**

Sans un mot de plus, il lui tendit une rose qu'elle contempla en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle venait faire là.

**« - Cela ne vaut pas un ruban, mais-… » Justifia-t-il en laissant sa phrase en suspens**

Elle saisit délicatement la rose et posa ses prunelles dessus, scrutant les pétales rouges qui semblaient toujours aussi fraiche à chaque fleur qu'il lui offrait.

**« - Tu as raison. Cela ne vaut pas un ruban. » Répéta-t-elle, blessant volontairement son rival avant de relever la tête dans un petit sourire, les paupières closes, « Mais pour moi… la valeur est la même. »**

Le jeune homme la considéra un instant avant de sourire, content que son objet fétiche est atteint son but. Il se retourna et s'apprêta à partir, lorsque son prénom résonna entre eux, le coupant doucement dans son élan.

**« - Merci d'être resté là pendant une heure... »**

Il sursauta intérieurement avant qu'un autre sourire ne se forme à la commissure de ses lèvres. Flora le savait depuis le début et elle n'avait rien dit. Rien fait. Il comprit alors que, même s'ils étaient à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, elle avait profité de sa présence autant que lui malgré l'ambiance pesante qui régnait. Il dégagea naturellement sa mèche pour ensuite la saluer d'un geste rapide et disparaitre dans le couloir sombre.


	5. By Express

**Titre : **By express.

**Rating :** K

La sonnette retentit dans la maison, faisant sursauter une femme d'âge mûre, les cheveux châtain, souligné de deux orbes lavandes, munit d'une robe jaune et brune qui s'affairer à mettre divers aliments sur la table à manger. Elle jura en se demandant qui pouvait venir à une heure aussi matinale tout en sortant de la pièce pour se diriger vers la sortie. Elle ouvrit la porte et rencontra un homme avec l'insigne de la société des livraisons.

**« - Bonjour, monsieur. »**

Il se courba légèrement en signe de respect avant de raconter sa tirade habituelle, comme il avait certainement dû apprendre par cœur.

**« - Bonjour madame. Excusez-moi de vous déranger. J'ai un colis pour Flora, de Clémenti-ville. Est-ce qu'elle est là ? »**

**« - Un colis pour ma fille ? » Répéta-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur la boite**

**« - Oui. Ah ! Mais je suppose que je peux vous le laisser ? »**

Elle hocha la tête, gribouilla sur la petite machine électronique, remercia le facteur qui fit de même, pris ce qu'il venait de livrer et referma ensuite la porte. Elle posa le paquet sur la table basse du salon et en restant debout, les bras croisés, la main sur le menton, le regard rivé sur ce mystérieux bagage. C'était une fine boite en carton, rectangulaire. Autant dire pas comme les autres… Qui pouvait envoyer quelque chose à sa fille ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Des pas se firent entendre, forçant la maîtresse de maison à tourner la tête pour apercevoir une silhouette rouge descendre les escaliers et traverse l'espace qui la séparait à la cuisine.

**« - Ah, ma chérie ! » Appela-t-elle rapidement**

La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns se stoppa net et se pencha en arrière afin de passer sa tête dans l'encadrement de porte.

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maman ? »**

**« - Est-ce que tu as commandé quelque chose ? »**

**« - Non. Pourquoi ? » Rétorqua-t-elle en fronça les sourcils**

**« - Le facteur vient d'apporter un colis pour toi. » Répondit-elle en tournant la tête pour poser les yeux sur ce dernier**

La coordinatrice haussa le front, intrigués par les dires de sa mère qui venait déranger, alors qu'elle allait prendre l'une de choses les plus importantes à ses yeux : Son petit-déjeuner. Elle recula pour rejoindre le salon, contourna le canapé, et s'y installa en empoignant au passage le colis.

**« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

**« - Je ne sais pas. Le livreur n'a rien dit. »**

Flora ôta le ruban adhésif qui empêchait de l'ouvrir et écarta les deux bouts de carton qui lui bouchait la vue. Les deux orbes bleus de cette dernière s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsqu'elle découvrit ce qui résidait paisiblement dans la petite boite.

**« - Oh, une rose… »**

Elle saisit délicatement l'objet, comme si elle avait peur de qu'il ne se casse, et le brandit devant elle.

**« - Elle est magnifique ! » S'émerveilla la mère**

**« - L'expéditeur est inconnu... » Remarqua Flora en jetant une œillade sur la place prévu à cet effet **

Après un moment à examiner silencieusement le cadeau de la coordinatrice, Caroline se décida à parler.

**« - Dis, ma chérie… Cela ne viendra pas ton ami Drew ? »**

Flora rencontra les prunelles de cette dernière avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux, un tendre sourire sur le visage, fasciné par ce qu'elle tenait dans la main.

**« - Si. C'est de lui. »**

Sa mère sourit à son tour. Sa fille avait beaucoup de chance de connaitre ce jeune homme dont elle lui en avait tant parlée et qu'elle avait pu voir à la compétition de cette dernière. Et puis, même si Flora lui répétait sans cesse que ce n'était qu'un ami, il y avait des gestes et des regards qui ne trompent pas. Cette rose en était l'une des preuves les plus flagrantes.


	6. En dessous d'un parapluie

**Titre :** En dessous d'un parapluie.

**Rating:** K

**Forme :** Direct

**Nombres de pages : **Deux pages et demie.

Un soupir de lassitude passa les lèvres du jeune homme au jean bleu, abrité sous un parapluie. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, constant que les personnes devant lui n'avaient toujours pas bougés. La pluie s'était déclarer depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure, plongeant tous les habitants de la ville sous un ciel effroyablement gris et sous un crachin des plus désagréable. Le magasin de chocolats venait de mettre en vente des macarons inédits, et les personnes s'étaient donc précipitées afin de gouter la nouvelle recette. La queue s'était vite formée, le projetant presque sur la route. Heureusement que les trottoirs étaient larges !

Il sentit que quelque chose venait de se poster à ses côtés, tout en pesant ouvertement contre le mauvais temps. Il tourna la tête à droite pour voir un bandana rouge et des cheveux bruns. Un petit sourire se dessina sur lèvres, se moquant silencieusement d'elle. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qui était la personne qui lui offrait gentiment un abri. Il l'écouta râler pour le nombre impressionnant d'acheteurs, du temps qu'elle allait encore perdre, et de son ventre qui ne faisait que réclamer à manger.

Alors, pour se faire enfin repérer, il déclara sur un ton légèrement chic :

**« - Impressionnante cette file, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Il sentit le corps à côté de lui sursauter, reconnaissant probablement sa voix, et se tourner vers lui.

**« - Drew ! »**

Un sourire amusé passa sur ses lèvres tandis qu'ils firent un pas en avant.

**« - Ce n'est que maintenant que tu me remarques ? Je suis vexé. »**

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Questionna-t-elle en ignorant ce qu'il venait de demander**

**« - La même chose que toi. J'attends pour être servi. »**

**« - Ah ! Toi aussi tu vas gouter ces fameux macarons ? Tout le monde dit qu'ils sont extrêmement délicieux, et que leurs saveurs est inoubliables ! » Chantonna-t-elle, impatiente d'en manger**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts coula une œillade sur la taille de sa rivale, entrevoyant une opportunité de la taquiner un peu, et décida à passer à l'attaque devant le plateau d'argent qu'elle venait de gentiment lui servir.

**« - Je ne pense pas qu'en manger serait favorable pour toi, Flora. »**

Elle tourna la tête à droite, lui demandant ce qu'il voulait dire, ce à quoi il lui répondit en regardant pour la secondes fois et avec insistance, la silhouette de cette dernière. Elle comprit rapidement et fronça les sourcils.

**« - Pardon ?! » S'énerva-t-elle, les poings fermés**

Le jeune homme aux prunelles émeraude sourit, satisfait de l'effet voulu, et lui tendit un rose légèrement mouillée.

**« - Je plaisantais… »**

Sa mauvaise humeur se dissipa afin de laisser place à l'étonnement. Elle leva la main et empoigna délicatement la fleur pour la ramener vers elle.

**« - C'est pour qu'elle raison, cette fois ? »**

Il fit pivoter sa tête sur le côté en haussant les épaules, les paupières closes.

**« - Je ne sais pas. »**

La file se raccourcit une nouvelle fois, permettant aux deux coordinateurs d'avancer encore d'un pas. Drew n'aimait jamais resté longtemps après lui avoir offert une rose. Il se sentait mal à l'aise malgré l'air impassible qu'il voulait adopter. Alors, après quelque secondes à la fixer, il accrocha son regard et lui tendit silencieusement la poignée de l'ombrelle. Elle le prit naturellement, arquant au passage un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction. Il déglutit sans un mot, doutant une seconde s'il devait rester ou partir, et décida que la deuxième option serait probablement la meilleure, avant que sa manche ne soit retenue par une pince humaine.

**« - Non, attends ! Reviens là. » Ordonna-t-elle en le tirant vers elle**

Il se replaça maladroitement à côté de sa rivale et réprima un soupir irrité.

**« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

**« - C'est ton parapluie. » En insistant bien sur l'adjectif possessif avant de lui coller la tige en bois dans la main**

Un énième gémissement passa les lèvres du jeune homme, alors qu'il enfonça sa main libre dans la poche de son jean. Elle le toisa un instant avant de frissonner, et de continuer sur sa lancée.

**« - Et puis, pourquoi tu te barres à chaque fois que tu m'offre une rose ? » **

Voyant qu'elle n'obtenait pas de réponse, un râle exaspéré sortit de sa gorge, tandis que son gant s'accrocha lentement au poignet droit.

**« - Franchement, il y a des jours où j'te comprend pas… »**

Cette remarque le fit sourire. Il avait toujours su garder cette partie de mystère auxquels personnes ne lui posait de questions, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y répondrait pas. En plus, il se contentait du strict minimum, donnant du fil à retordre aux journalistes qui voulaient absolument en savoir d'avantage… Mais apparemment, qu'il ne lui donne pas de réponses ne la gênait en rien. C'était même bizarre. Tout le monde s'arracherait un moment avec lui afin de faire passer un véritable interrogatoire, alors que Flora ne rentrait pas dans sa vie. Il se mit un instant à sa place, se disant peut être qu'après tout, c'était sa vie, et que s'il ne voulait pas en parler, c'est qu'il avait de bonnes raisons.

Un petit éternuement le tira de ses pensées et l'obligea à hausser un sourcil dans la direction de la coordinatrice, qui pestait déjà contre une possible et inévitable grippe.

**« - Déjà enrhumée ? » Taquina-t-il en souriant**

Drew ne récolta qu'un regard noir de la part de sa voisine, qui plissait les yeux pour bien souligner le fait qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur. Il sourit légèrement puis déclara :

**« - J'espère que ce sont pas mes roses qui te mettent dans cet état. Ça serait dommage. » **

Il jeta une œillade à la coordinatrice pour voir qu'elle posa automatiquement ses deux orbes bleus sur la fleur en faisant pivoter son poignet. Il leva les yeux vers son visage, apercevant un sourire se former doucement sur ses lèvres avant que sa voix ne retentisse.

**« - En effet : Ça serait vraiment dommage. »**


End file.
